To Do List
by Netellafim
Summary: OS. Ce matin en se réveillant, Harry consulte comme chaque jour la liste des choses à faire. " Dissertation de DCFM. Thé avec Hagrid à 16h. Colle avec Rogue à 20h. Tomber amoureux. "


**TO DO LIST**

Blabla de l'auteur : Oulala, je sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendez, mais vous vous attendez surement à quelque chose. En tout cas pour ceux parmi vous qui sont « mes lecteurs » (ah cette habitude d'auteur de croire que le petit lecteur fidèle et adoré lui appartient un peu, ceux qui écrivent me comprendront sans doute). Je veux dire, les deux derniers trucs que j'ai publié, c'était A Quoi Rêvent Les Anges qui était… d'un certain niveau (j'irais pas jusqu'à oser dire d'un niveau certain :P), en tout cas selon vos dires, et Angie qui était… d'un certain niveau mais dans un sens moins glorieux XD

Entre le texte travaillé et bien léché, et le délire qui me vaudrait un séjour à l'hopital si on savait mon identité civil (par opposition à Netellafim, mon identité de super héros, of course), on entrevoit un auteur schizoïde qui devrait prendre ses Valiums plus régulièrement, et on finit par ne plus savoir si on veut prendre le risque de lire ou pas. Mais rassurez vous, voici une fic bien sage, calme, sans cochonnerie (c'est pour faire une moyenne avec Angie). Pas de risque de traumatisme pour vous, lisez sans crainte.

Un OS sans prétention, qui ne raconte pas forcément grand-chose, juste de la torture mentale, inspirée une fois encore par une de mes lectures (à force d'avoir des idées de fiction quand j'ai le nez dans les bouquins, je vais croire que je ne suis pas capable de penser par moi-même). Quand j'ai posé le point final, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir rien dit, et pourtant j'ai réussi à remplir plus de 22 pages de rien. Allez savoir. Je devrais peut-être pas le publier. Mais pourtant, vous êtes là à lire, preuve que je ne fais pas ce que je devrais faire, encore une fois. Et puis c'est la faute à Plunaria qui m'a conseillé de le publier. Alors du coup, puisque vous avez l'opportunité de juger, faites =) Si vous êtes d'humeur généreuse, donnez votre avis, bon ou mauvais, sans concession (et votre adresse email pour les anonymes ! Et une fois la review publiée, vérifiez que l'adresse en question est passée, c'est arrivé que ffnet la supprime.).

Quelque chose à rajouter ? Non rien de spécial. Des bisouilles, mes sucres d'orge !

Bonne lecture.

Nella

Disclaimer : Je réfléchissais l'autre jour. Oui, je sais, mais que voulez-vous, ça arrive parfois, même aux meilleurs. Je disais donc, je réfléchissais, et je me suis dit que la fanfiction, c'est en quelque sorte la forme la plus aboutie d'écriture. Je m'explique. Ecrire, c'est utiliser des mots, une langue, bref, des choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Et avec ces mots, on raconte des histoires qui ne nous appartiennent pas non plus, en cela qu'elles ne nous sont pas arrivés (sauf pour les récits à tendance autobiographique mais passons), ce n'est pas notre expérience propre, c'est celle d'un autre être, réel ou imaginaire, connu ou inconnu, qu'on s'approprie et qu'on formule avec des mots eux même empruntés à la communauté et au Sieur Larousse. La fanfiction, du coup, c'est le cran d'au dessus, parce qu'on raconte des histoires qui ne nous appartiennent pas avec des mots qui ne nous appartiennent pas, sur des personnages qui ne nous appartiennent pas dans un univers qui ne nous appartient pas. On me répondra que tout ce que je crée m'appartient (et donc que l'histoire au moins appartient à son auteur). Je dis oui et non. Attention. Pour prendre un exemple, vos enfants (si vous en avez/ comptez en avoir) ne vous appartiennent pas. Pourtant vous les avez créés, au moins à 50% ! Et quand il s'agit d'art, vos œuvres ne vous appartiennent plus à partir d'un certain point de notoriété (heureusement, les petits auteurs de fanfiction avec leur petit public n'en sont pas encore là). Harry Potter n'appartient plus à JKR, il appartient à tous ceux dont il a façonné la vie et l'enfance, toutes les personnes qui l'ont aimé. Bien sur, les lois sont indifférentes à ces notions d'âme et de souvenirs, mais que voulez vous, le système judiciaire est un peu froid (quoique fort tatillon, faut pas l'insulter sinon il vous chie une pendule !). Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que ca faisait longtemps qu'un de mes disclaimers n'avait pas autant ressemblé à un disclaimer ! =)

Fond Musical Proposé : **Eels**, _Novocaïne for the soul_, parce que c'est une de mes chansons du moment, celle qui colle le mieux en terme d'ambiance et qui est le plus tout public (oui parce que quand mes musiques du moment sont des trucs violents/super chelous, je vous épargne ça, ne me remerciez pas). Les paroles sont un peu dépressives par contre, mais ca va partiellement avec la prise de tête d'Harry donc ca passe =) Et puis de toute manière elle est super jolie.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur oblongue (je sais pas pourquoi non plus, d'autant que je le trouve moche ce mot. Mais bon, c'est les voix dans ma tête qui m'ont dit.)

Enjoy

* * *

Je suis une célébrité. Je suis connu pour mes qualités, celles que j'ai, celles qui sont grossies par les rumeurs, celles qui sont carrément inventées. Je suis identifié à quelques actions fortes et à une image lisse et facile que les gens ont de moi. Comme une image d'Epinal, une illustration de livre pour enfant, une photographie en noir et blanc sur un panneau publicitaire. Je suis ce qu'ils veulent que je sois, le grain de sable sur lequel a cristallisé tout l'imaginaire du héros moderne, une gravure mythologique faite de chair et d'os, un homme lambda déifié malgré lui.

Ce que les gens connaissent moins, ce sont mes défauts. Car les idoles n'ont pas de défauts. Mais pourtant, j'ai tout un tas de défauts, des petits et des gros, des anodins et des graves, des intimes que je suis le seul à connaitre, et d'autres que tous ceux qui me côtoient de près ou de loin ont remarqués. Je suis colérique et impulsif. Je suis déraisonnable. Je suis timide avec les filles. Je suis une tête de mule. Je suis parfois mesquin. Je manque de confiance en moi-même. J'ai du mal à savoir qui je suis vraiment certains soirs, quand je cherche en vain le sommeil dans mon lit à baldaquin, et que je tente de trouver le vrai « moi » sous les tonnes d'idées reçues, sous les couches de politesse et toutes les choses que je fais et que j'essaye d'être pour correspondre aux attentes des gens, sous la façade et le jeu de représentation. Je suis un bordélique. Je ne suis pas très studieux. Je suis parfois maladroit, et je mets souvent les pieds dans le plat. Je ne suis pas très bon observateur. Je suis impatient.

La liste est longue. Et parmi tous ces défauts avec lesquels j'apprends à vivre bon gré mal gré, il y en a un qui m'a souvent posé des problèmes d'ordre pratique : je suis atrocement tête en l'air. Ma mémoire est un véritable gruyère pour tous les petits détails de la vie courante, tous les rendez-vous, les choses à faire, les petites urgences sans importance, les banalités avec date limite. Se retrouver dans une pièce sans pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'on est venu y faire, avoir l'oppressante sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important et d'urgent sans être capable de se souvenir de quoi, subir les remontrances ou les froides colères muettes des gens à qui on a posé un lapin sans le vouloir, pendant des années ces choses ont fait partie de mon quotidien. Peu de gens le savent, un peu parce que je ne le crie pas sur les toits, un peu parce que c'est d'une telle banalité que les gens préfèrent l'ignorer, les héros ne peuvent pas être des monsieur tout-le-monde.

Et puis, un jour, je ne sais plus quand (j'ai oublié…), j'en ai eu marre. Un oubli de trop, la goutte de bave de crapaud qui fait déborder le chaudron, j'ai pris une grande décision : ne plus jamais rien oublier. Bon, c'est un peu ambitieux, je vous l'accorde, et d'ailleurs il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que cette décision soit contrariée par un énième trou de mémoire. Mais depuis, j'ai un joli petit moleskine qu'Hermione m'a acheté pour me féliciter quand je lui ai fait part de ma décision et qui ne me quitte jamais.

Sa couverture est noire mate zébrée de noir brillant, un peu usée aux coins et polie là où repose l'élastique qui maintient le carnet fermé. Sur la tranche, une petite sangle noire maintient en place un crayon de papier avec une gomme au bout. Le papier est soyeux, un peu jaune d'origine, rayé de fins traits noirs, comme un guide-âne (1). Et en quelque sorte, c'est ce qu'est ce cahier pour moi : un guide-âne, quelque chose qui m'aide à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Je suis l'âne et c'est mon guide. J'y note scrupuleusement tout ce que je dois faire, les devoirs à rendre, les rendez-vous, les dates butoir diverses, toutes les choses qui ne peuvent attendre, qui doivent être faites, toutes ces petites choses que je ne peux plus me permettre d'oublier.

Au début, ça faisait rire Ron. Il me voyait écrire studieusement tout ce que je voulais retenir sur ce petit carnet tout au long de la journée, le consulter régulièrement, effacer avec application chaque inscription une fois la tâche accomplie, chaque soir faire une liste des choses à faire le lendemain, et chaque matin, au saut du lit, l'ouvrir et lire studieusement cette to-do list. Ce genre de résolution, ca ne tiens jamais bien longtemps qu'il disait. Mais j'ai fait tenu. Et depuis 4 mois maintenant, mon petit calepin se remplit et se vide au fil des devoirs à faire et des rendez-vous passés. C'est devenu une habitude, une partie de ma vie et de moi, et tout le monde l'a plus ou moins oublié, se contentant d'apprécier les effets observables sur ma fiabilité.

Jusque là donc, cette histoire de moleskine n'a rien de palpitant. J'en conviens. Un calepin insignifiant, rempli d'inscriptions lapidaires tracées d'une écriture brouillonne et au contenu dépourvu d'intérêt. Retrouver le livre sur les stratégies d'attaque utilisées par les Dragons de Munich à la coupe du monde de Quidditch de 92, prêté par Dubois. Manger avec Ginny jeudi soir. Commander des plumes neuves. Aller voir Dobby. Répondre à la lettre de Remus. Devoir d'Histoire pour Mardi 12. Planning des entrainements du troisième trimestre, URGENT !

Mais ce matin, cette habitude salutaire et désespérément routinière a pris un aspect inattendu… Mauvaise blague ou déclaration voilée, je ne sais toujours pas décider.

Le réveil a sonné, réveillant tout le dortoir, comme chaque matin. Ron ronchonnait déjà d'une voix rauque, suppliant sa mère de lui laisser encore quelques minutes. Neville se glissait hors des couvertures avec des gestes mous et lents, ses cheveux fins emmêlés lui donnant une bouille de petit garçon, et il s'agenouillait devant son petit Mimbulus mimblotenia pour voir si celui-ci se portait bien. Seamus bondissait pour aller prendre la salle de bain en premier. Dean se levait puis déroulait un tapis au sol pour faire son sport quotidien. Et moi, comme toujours, je m'étirais paresseusement entre mes draps avant de m'assoir au bord de mon lit en frissonnant. J'ai attrapé mes lunettes, rendant à mon univers sa netteté, puis j'ai attrapé mon sacrosaint carnet qui reposait sur la table de nuit, là où je l'avais laissé la veille au soir, le crayon de papier encore dedans pour marquer la page du jour. Je l'ai ouvert, et j'ai lu lentement, comme chaque matin.

‒ _Dissertation de DCFM vampires jeudi 19 (demain !)_

‒ _Thé Hagrid 16h_

‒ _Entrainement 17h30_

‒ _Essai sur les potions de soin pour le lundi 31_

‒ _Retenue avec Rogue à 20h_

‒ _Tomber amoureux !_

Mon esprit encore un peu embrumé a mit de longues secondes avant d'assimiler ce qu'il lisait. La retenue avec Rogue a notamment retenu mon attention (le temps de m'apitoyer un peu sur mon triste sort). Et enfin, la dernière tâche de la journée m'a frappé. Ca a percuté. Je me suis senti parfaitement réveillé soudain.

Tomber amoureux ? C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ca ! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas mon écriture ! Sous les lignes de pattes de mouches, ces deux mots, aux lettres rondes et un peu penchées, propres, aérées. Une écriture de fille sur mon carnet. Mais il n'y a pas les filles qui ont une écriture de filles.

« Les mecs, si c'est une blague, c'est la plus nulle que vous ayez jamais faite ! »

Je me suis senti furieux au fond de moi, je ne sais même pas dire pourquoi. Mais ils n'ont pas eu l'air de savoir de quoi je parlais. J'ai insisté un peu, pour la forme, mais je connais mes amis, si c'était l'un d'eux, il se serait dénoncé en riant d'un air gêné. J'ai souris et j'ai fait comme si c'était rien d'important. Ils ont rigolé en lisant l'instruction étrange, mon cahier passant de main en main, chacun tentant de reconnaitre l'écriture, les théories contradictoires explosant avec enthousiasme. Comme si c'était un jeu, la nouvelle activité collective du dortoir, une quête rigolote pour occuper les soirées pluvieuses, un Cluedo à l'échelle des Gryffondors : qui avait osé venir dans notre dortoir et écrire ça dans le petit cahier secret du Survivant ? Il fallait en connaitre l'existence, l'emplacement, il fallait venir jusqu'ici, la nuit, sans réveiller personne.

On s'est tous habillés, et ils continuaient à jacasser là-dessus, à chercher le coupable en riant. Qui ? Et puis aussi pourquoi ? Une blague bizarre ? Une technique de drague ?

Les spéculations foireuses épuisées, ils ont fini par changer de sujet sur le chemin du petit déjeuner. Mais moi, j'ai pas réussi à passer à autre chose, tout comme je n'ai pas pu partager leur enthousiasme guilleret face à ce mystère.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver ça cocasse et intriguant, parce que je me sens mal. Quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un des garçons du dortoir ni Hermione – ca ne ressemble pas à Hermione, elle me dit les choses en face plutôt que de faire des coups en douce – je me suis senti glacé. Tétanisé. J'ai senti monter dans ma poitrine un sentiment écrasant, comme un étouffement, et une boule qui ne veut pas partir s'est installé dans mon estomac. Ca pourrait sembler anecdotique et cocasse, mais pourtant c'est dramatique pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment dire pourquoi.

Bien sur, il y a cette impression d'intrusion dans ma vie privée, comme un viol. Ce calepin, il a fini par compter pour moi, comme on s'attache à des petites choses anodines du quotidien qui jalonnent notre vie, qui la cimentent, auquel on s'accroche comme à une superstition, comme si ces petites régularités éloignaient le mauvais sort et empêchaient l'existence de voler en éclat. C'est une de ces petites habitudes qui n'ont d'importantes que la valeur sentimentale qu'on leur donne parce qu'elles font partie de notre vie. Ce calepin n'a rien d'extraordinaire en lui-même, je n'y mets certes pas mes pensées les plus intimes ni même quoi que ce soit de vraiment profond, rien qui compte. Mais malgré tout, c'est personnel, il n'y a jamais eu que moi qui l'ai lu, moi qui ai écrit dedans, il n'appartient qu'à moi en quelque sorte, petite miette d'égoïsme dans ma vie de perpétuelle représentation à destination du monde sorcier qui me regarde, manière de continuer à s'appartenir à soi même , d'assurer la pérennité de qui je suis, ancrage dans la réalité pour ne pas me dissoudre dans Harry Potter le héros. Alors penser qu'un inconnu l'a souillé, c'est comme s'il avait perdu tout son pouvoir sacré…

Mais il y a autre chose. Autre chose que cette angoissante effraction perpétrée par un inconnu dans mon intimité, même autre chose que la menace d'une récidive possible quoique peu probable. Autre chose qui me reste en travers de la gorge et me met mal à l'aise. Autre chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir. Que j'essaye d'ignorer hypocritement plutôt. Parce que c'est évident. Ce qui me dérange dans cette foutue blague (ou peu importe ce que c'est) c'est le message choisi. Pour être drôle, il aurait pu mettre « se branler » ou … j'en sais rien, n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait été marrant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si le but était d'être méchant, il aurait pu mettre des insultes, des menaces, il y a plein de choses sur lesquels on peut m'attaquer, et une bonne partie de ces points faibles sont connus de tous (il suffit d'écouter les pics que m'envoie Malefoy et de relever celles qui marchent). Mais ce qui a été inscrit sur ma To Do list, c'est ni méchant, ni gentil, ni drôle, ni vexant. C'est pire. Ce n'est rien de tout ça, c'est juste… dépourvu de sens. Absurde. Pourquoi prendre ces risques, pourquoi s'introduire la nuit dans notre dortoir, se faufiler jusqu'à ma table de chevet, risquer de se faire chopper – et s'il s'était fait repérer, cet enfoiré aurait pris cher, le coté colérique made in Potter oblige – et tout ca pour écrire deux petits mots dépourvu de sens et d'intérêt. Tomber amoureux. Tomber amoureux ? C'est quoi ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi mettre ça sur une liste de tâches à faire ? Je suis censé tomber amoureux dans la journée, c'est urgent ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait cet inconnu, que je ne suis pas amoureux ? D'accord, je ne le suis pas, mais ça, il n'y a personne pour le savoir, d'autant que je fais tout pour avoir l'air du parfait petit couple avec ma petite amie, qui s'est elle-même persuadée que je la considérais comme la femme de ma vie.

Justement, Hermione à ma droite me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et siffle entre ses dents :

« Harry, arrête de ruminer cette histoire de moleskine et regarde vers la porte en souriant, Ginny arrive. »

Obéissant, je chasse tant bien que mal l'air soucieux de mon visage et je fais un sourire à la jolie rousse qui vient vers moi, rayonnante. Ca fait ça l'amour parait-il, ca rend les filles plus belles. Ou c'est le sexe, je sais plus.

Elle se penche et m'embrasse tendrement, sa main caressant mes cheveux. Mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite. Je suis sure que le sien bat plus vite. Mais pas le mien. Et ses yeux brillent. Sans doute sans trouver d'étincelle identique dans mes yeux. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi. Il y a de la place sur le banc mais elle est tout contre moi, sa cuisse contre la mienne, le parfum de son shampoing aux fruits envahissant l'atmosphère. Je ne peux plus beurrer ma tranche de pain sans que mon coude heurte le sien, mais ça ne la dérange pas, au contraire, elle me sourit tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'attendrissant au fait que tu m'empêche de manger tranquille, espèce d'ahurie ?

Je ramène mes yeux sur mon bol en rougissant un peu, honteux de ma pensée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. D'habitude, ca ne me dérange pas, son petit manège éperdu, ses yeux brillants, son besoin de contact digne d'un chien en manque d'amour, les baisers et sa main dans la mienne, la manière dont elle marche fièrement à coté de moi en jetant des regards à chaque fille qu'on croise comme si j'étais un trophée, son objet. En général, je me plie à mes obligations de bonne grâce et avec zèle. Deux fois dans la semaine, on dine seuls en bout de table, de temps en temps on se promène dans le parc ou on s'isole dans la salle commune ou ailleurs pour partager du temps de couple. En général, ca veut dire s'embrasser et plus si affinité si on est seuls, ou bien s'assoir lovés l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'elle me parle encore et encore à propos des ragots, des filles de sa classe, non mais tu te rends compte, et puis tu connais pas la dernière, non mais quelle trainée celle là, oh et puis tu sais pas ce que machin m'a dit sur truc... Les autres jours, ca ne m'a jamais dérangé outre mesure. Ca fait partie du jeu. Être en couple, avoir l'air heureux, me plier aux envies de ma petite amie et en échange elle se plie aux miennes, faire comme tous les adolescents et avoir l'air normal, et tout le monde est content.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas d'humeur. Aujourd'hui elle m'énerve. Son parfum sucré me retourne l'estomac, ses lèvres couvertes de gloss collent et me répugnent, la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la mienne me gène, sa proximité m'indispose, ses manières m'irritent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose en tête, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin d'être loin d'elle. Un coup d'œil à ma montre. Encore un quart d'heure avant d'aller en cours. Je me lève brusquement, sans réfléchir. Elle me regarde, surprise.

« Je… j'ai oublié un truc dans les dortoirs. On se voit plus tard ! »

Je souris – Merlin je suis sûr que j'ai l'air crispé – et je pose rapidement un baiser sur sa tempe – je n'ai pas la force de m'approcher de ses lèvres luisantes – avant de passer de l'autre coté du banc d'un saut leste. Je ramasse ma besace et part en courant. J'ai besoin d'air et de toute manière, on commence par Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, je tourne donc le dos à l'escalier qui mène aux étages pour passer la Grande Porte et gagner le parc. Comme ils sont assis au bout de la table Gryffondor, Ginny et les autres ne doivent pas m'apercevoir de là où ils sont.

Il fait frais, l'herbe est détrempée encore. Je frissonne et j'enfile ma cape, avant de descendre les marches qui m'éloignent du brouhaha du petit déjeuner. Je contourne les serres pour être caché à la vue de ceux qui pourraient éventuellement sortir pour aller en cours, et je vais errer sous le couvert d'un petit bosquet d'arbres, me laissant aller à mes pensées.

Tomber amoureux. Ca ne sert à rien. Ca n'apporte que des angoisses, de la douleur, des complications. Qui a besoin de ça ? Pas moi. Ma relation avec Ginny me comble. Elle comble le monde, qui veut un Sauveur sain, normal et heureux. Elle comble Ginny, à qui je tiens et qui rêve d'être ma petite amie depuis des années. Elle me comble sexuellement. Elle comble ma solitude parfois, quand Ginny arrête de me noyer sous les potins et qu'on a une vraie conversation, qu'on discute de tout et de rien, de Quidditch et de trucs idiots, qu'on rit ensemble, comme avant quand on était juste amis.

Tomber amoureux, ça ne rend pas heureux. Et de toute façon, je suis déjà heureux. J'ai une petite amie avec qui tout va bien, j'ai des amis, j'ai ma petite vie, ma petite routine, mon avenir devant moi maintenant que la menace funeste d'un psychopathe voulant m'éliminer a disparu. J'ai tout ce que je veux. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus. Alors, quand bien même j'aurais le choix, pourquoi voudrais-je l'amour ?

L'amour, on en fait des foins pas possibles dans les livres, on fait miroiter des trucs incroyables. Le cœur qui bat, les papillons dans le ventre, l'émoi au moindre frôlement. Tu parles d'un rêve. Bien sur, je dis pas que ca n'existe pas. Et parfois, même, ca marche. Hermione et Ron en sont l'exemple. Mais pour les autres, tous les autres ? J'ai consolé Seamus quand il s'est fait jeté par Lavande. J'ai vu Neville qui ne mangeait presque plus quand Luna s'est mise à sortir avec ce Serdaigle asiatique dont j'ai oublié le nom. J'ai vu les filles qui se ridiculisaient à venir mendier une nuit de plus à cette crevure de Malefoy quand il les avait mises à la porte sans ménagement le matin venu. J'ai vu Cho déprimer quand Cédric est mort. Tomber amoureux, c'est prendre des risques inconsidérés. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf dépressions contre un bonheur éternel. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de têtu et d'emporté qui ne réfléchit que rarement aux risques et aux conséquences, mais parfois, je me sers de mon cerveau. Et celui qui m'a conseillé de tomber amoureux me veut plus de mal que de bien à mon avis !

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par une sonnerie au loin. Le cours commence. Je contourne les serres dans l'autre sens, et après m'être assuré que la voie était libre, je me dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid, ayant ainsi l'air de venir du château.

J'arrive en courant et fait un petit signe au semi-géant qui continue à parler de la créature du jour tout en acquiesçant pour me montrer qu'il a compris. Quelques minutes après, il finit son topo et tout le monde se lève et s'approche des caisses qu'il y a derrière lui et d'où viennent des claquements sourds. Je me faufile jusqu'à Hermione et demande avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Alors, on étudie quel animal aujourd'hui ? »

Malheureusement, mon sourire contrit n'a pas suffit à obtenir son indulgence, elle me lance un regard glacial. Trop glacial. Je réalise qu'elle ne me reproche pas d'être arrivé quelques minutes en retard. Pas juste d'être un peu dissipé. Non, elle me reproche d'avoir menti à Ginny. Elle sait. Une espèce de panique me saisit. C'est Hermione. Elle sait, parce qu'Hermione sait tout. Elle sait que je n'aime pas Ginny, elle sait que j'ai fuit. Elle sait.

Une autre pensée s'ajoute alors, le doute s'insinue : et si c'était elle le « tomber amoureux » ? Ron porte la boite et Hermione et moi le suivons pour nous mettre un peu à l'écart, chaque groupe travaillant dans son coin. Je me penche sur la boite.

« Un pigeon ? »

Hermione soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Hagrid a dit que nous devions être capable de soigner aussi les animaux moldus, alors il a trouvé des oiseaux. Mais je pense entre nous qu'il n'a juste pas réussi à se procurer je ne sais quelle créature monstrueuse. »

Elle pince les lèvres d'un air réprobateur. Ron est motivé pour je ne sais quelle raison, il est déjà penché sur l'oiseau qui se terre au fond de sa boite tapissée de fiente, et il lui parle en gagatisant. Je profite et tire Hermione en arrière. A toute vitesse, je chuchote :

« C'est toi ?

‒ Moi quoi ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Parce que dans ses yeux, je vois qu'elle a compris. Elle inspire, puis expire. Un regard à Ron qui a maintenant l'oiseau dans les mains et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Bien sur que non. C'est pas mon genre.

‒ Prouve le.

‒ Pourquoi je ferais ca ?

‒ Je sais pas. En tout cas, ya que toi qui… qui sait.

‒ Visiblement non, parce que c'est pas moi ! Même si je sais, j'aurais jamais fait ca ! Par respect pour Ginny, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça, par Ron ou par toi parce que tu lui auras raconté sans réfléchir cette histoire de « tomber amoureux » ! »

Elle me regarde et je me sens devenir tout petit. J'ai la sensation d'être une pauvre merde. De jouer avec Ginny. De lui mentir. Alors que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. J'ai envie de me défendre, de trouver des arguments, de lui dire de se garder son mépris de fille heureuse en amour. Mais avant que j'ai trouvé les mots, elle se détourne et rejoint son cher et tendre qui s'extasie devant le regard prétendument intelligent de l'animal. Et je reste là comme un con.

Je reste silencieux jusqu'à la fin, à regarder Ron gaver son pigeon en lui parlant comme à un enfant, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione. C'est ça être amoureux ? Trouver charmant les habitudes les plus ridicules de l'autre ? J'ai pas envie d'être débile, j'ai pas envie de devenir gaga, pas envie d'être dépendant. Pas envie de me sentir défini par la personne avec qui je sors. Pas envie d'être amoureux !

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je m'enfuis en courant. On a le reste de la journée de libre, le créneau de 10 à 12 étant réservé à l'arithmancie et les plantes sur lesquelles on devrait travailler cette après-midi en bota' n'ayant pas atteint le stade de la floraison.

Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre alors que les autres sont encore à mi chemin entre la cabane et le château. Je trouverais un prétexte. J'esquiverais. Je verrais bien.

J'arrive complètement à bout de souffle devant la Grosse Dame, et après avoir haleté le mot de passe dans un râle d'agonie, je rentre dans la salle commune. Je monte dans le dortoir, récupère de quoi finir mon devoir de DCFM et fourre le tout dans mon sac. Soudain je me fige. Mon moleskine est encore sur la table de chevet. Dans mon trouble ce matin j'ai oublié de l'emmener. Un étrange sentiment. Un doute, une hésitation. Mon souffle erratique résonne étrangement dans le dortoir désert. Je me remets en mouvement. Je m'assois sur le lit, je prends le carnet et sans attendre, je l'ouvre.

_Tomber amoureux_

Il est encore là. Ma main tremble, j'aimerais gommer l'inscription intruse, déchirer la page, bruler le carnet ou le lancer par la fenêtre. Mais à la place, mes doigts se serrent un peu plus sur la couverture râpeuse et sans plus réfléchir je repars dans l'autre sens, le carnet à la main, le sac sur l'épaule. Les couloirs commencent à se remplir, mais je zigzague entre les élèves sans m'arrêter.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Une porte apparait. Je la pousse et rentre dans la Salle Sur Demande. Je me fige, halluciné. C'est ça, « une pièce pour réfléchir sur l'amour en paix » ? Consterné, je franchis le seuil et referme la porte derrière moi, mon regard flottant sur la décoration surprenante. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le décor d'un des téléfilms historiques à l'eau de rose de l'après-midi qu'affectionnait Tante Pétunia, reproduction d'un boudoir du XIX ème siècle. Ce n'est pas très grand, et tout dans la pièce donne une impression d'intimité, cocon un peu surchauffé et surchargé. Une lumière vacillante et tamisée provenant de l'âtre et de quelques bougies savamment placées embrasse les contours tout en courbes des meubles. Le sol est couvert de tapis persans épais. Une odeur féminine un peu lourde et entêtante flotte, encens et fleur, et je me sens quelque part entre la somnolence et le malaise, comme en salle de divination. Des poufs, des méridiennes et des fauteuils moelleux m'offrent leur douillet soutien dans ce vacillant engourdissement. Un large pan de mur est occupé par une bibliothèque. Je m'approche. Des romans d'amour.

Je me laisse tomber de tout mon long dans un petit canapé à motifs floraux couvert d'énormes coussins à froufrous, navré que la Salle Sur Demande pense qu'un tel décorum soit nécessaire à la pensée. Comme si vouloir réfléchir à l'amour faisait de moi une fille. Trop assommé par la chaleur douillette et les vapeurs capiteuses, je laisse passer l'affront et tente de me concentrer sur le cœur du problème, ce qui m'a amené là.

Je prends soudain conscience du contact familier du moleskine noir dans ma main. Je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché. Je le ramène devant moi et le feuillette. Toutes ces pages pleines de petits riens, l'histoire d'une vie banale. Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce sera ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un journal intime. Et peut-être même que certains pourraient déduire des trucs profonds à la lecture de cela.

Par exemple, la récurrence de l'inscription « Retenue avec Rogue ce soir » fera dire à l'observateur avisé que je suis ou bien le souffre douleur dudit Rogue, ou bien que je suis particulièrement intenable en potions. La réalité est un savant mélange de ces deux options.

Les notes les plus mises en exergue à grand renfort de ponctuation pressante et de « URGENT » (voire des deux à la fois, « URGENT ! ») sont celles à propos de quidditch, preuve que je suis un capitaine dévoué et motivé, et que j'aime ce sport, qu'il compte.

Le fait que je ressente le besoin de noter mes rendez-vous avec Ginny, même ceux qui sont immuables (le diner du jeudi soir, la fin d'après-midi de samedi) pourrait être interprété comme la marque de mon désintérêt pour cette relation. Grillé.

Ma main retombe, le carnet atterrissant dans un bruit sourd sur un tapis poussiéreux. Je soupire et ramène mon bras devant mes yeux. Qui veut de l'amour ? Ma vie est bien assez compliquée. Ou plutôt l'a-t-elle été, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je préfère ce que je peux maitriser, je préfère garder le contrôle de ma vie. Un peu de calme, c'est ce que j'ai mérité. Ce que j'ai durement gagné. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laisse pas l'avoir, mon calme ? Ma paix ? Vivre comme tout le monde, tranquillement, paisiblement, avec des petits soucis, des petites disputes, des petits non-évènements, des petits plaisirs. J'ai chèrement payé mon droit à la banalité, et j'y tiens, preuve en est, l'importance que j'accorde à ce ridicule carnet que je noircis avec détermination de mon ostensible normalité, voire même de mon ostentatoire médiocrité. Je ne veux être personne, ou plutôt je veux n'être personne, et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne veux plus de violence, plus de colère, plus de douleur, plus de passion. Je ne veux pas aimer. Je ne veux que vivre ma vie, paisiblement.

Je me recroqueville en chien de fusil, réprimant une envie soudaine de pleurer.

Inspire, expire. Détends-toi mon pote. Tu t'emballes pour deux pauvres mots sur un bout de papier. Rien qu'une anecdote. Une mauvaise blague. Un incident sans importance.

Je pourrais les effacer, et tout redeviendrais comme avant. Je m'assois. Oui, gommer cette dérangeante intrusion. Mais quelque chose me retient. Quoi ? … Je refuse d'accorder autant d'importance à cette ridicule inscription. Voila. Ca peut bien rester là où c'est, ça ne changera rien. Je m'en moque.

Satisfait, je m'étends à nouveau dans les coussins, un sourire aux lèvres. Je desserre ma cravate et je retire mon pull et mes chaussures. Je peux bien faire une sieste, je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à 16h, à part bien sur tomber amoureux ! Je souris, narquois, et ferme les yeux.

Tomber amoureux, cette bonne blague. Le feu crépite, je suis enveloppé par une douce chaleur, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais désirer de plus. J'ai le calme. La sérénité. Des denrées rares que je ne vais surement pas compromettre avec des sentiments grandiloquents !

Tomber amoureux, c'est bon pour ceux qui ont besoin de sensations, ceux qui s'ennuient dans leur vie, toutes ces bonnes femmes qui se font chier et attendent le prince charmant, elles sont tellement nombreuses, tellement qu'elles remplissent les étagères de la bibliothèque au mur. Il y a bien assez de gens pour vivre l'amour, voila une cause qui n'a pas besoin de moi. Moi j'ai déjà donné, déjà été bénévole contre un grand maux, et au nom de plein de grands mots. La liberté et la justice, le courage et l'honneur. Le grand amour, c'est le mot de trop, on sort de mes qualifications. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de sensation ou d'aventure, j'ai déjà eu de quoi m'occuper pour 60 ans. Si d'ici là je m'ennuie, je pourrais toujours envisager l'amour !

Je me sens presque supérieur soudain. L'amour, c'est l'aventure du couillon lambda. Le piment dans le quotidien chiant du brave gars de base, le type pas trop ci ni trop ca, la personne moyenne qui aura un job moyen une vie moyenne et rien de bien palpitant à transmettre à ses enfants. Alors pour se sentir un peu spécial, ça s'invente des romances, des quand j'étais jeune, ca enjolive ses relations, tu veux que je te raconte comment j'ai rencontré ta mamie ? Non papy, tu l'as trop raconté, on la connait par cœur, et puis c'est pas drôle, raconte plutôt l'histoire de la guerre et de l'Elu qui a vaincu le méchant ! Moi je suis une légende, pas besoin de mettre du panache et du grandiose dans ma biographie, elle en a déjà bien assez.

Soupir d'aise. Je me sentirais presque bien dans ce mobilier tout droit inspiré de la couverture d'un roman de gare. Je ferme les yeux, et je me laisse bercer par les crépitements du feu, par le sentiment rassurant que je suis heureux avec ou sans amour, par l'apaisement. Lentement, je sombre dans le sommeil, perdu au milieu des coussins épais.

Je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, un peu vaseux, la faim me tordant le ventre. Quelle heure il est ? Pas loin de deux heures. Merde, sacré sieste ! De quoi j'ai rêvé ? Je sais pas. J'ai un peu bougé, la plupart des coussins sont par terre, et ma chemise est toute froissée. Je remets mes lunettes droites sur mon nez. Sortir d'ici pour ne pas mourir de faim, mais sans doute affronter les gens. Affronter Ginny, ses lèvres gluantes et sa chair tendre qui se pressera fiévreusement contre moi, sa main aux ongles trop longs qui cherchera la mienne et la retiendra. Affronter le regard d'Hermione, lourd de reproches muets pires que tous les mots du monde. Affronter mes responsabilités, devoir tenir un rôle, une fois de plus, comme toujours. Si je n'arrive pas à être auror, je pourrais toujours tenter le cinéma ou le théâtre, avec la pratique que j'ai. Mais on finit par s'enfermer dans un rôle trop fort et trop longtemps joué.

Mais la magie est vraiment… magique et la Salle Sur Demande résout le problème. Sur un guéridon en bois précieux excessivement ouvragé, un plat plein de sandwichs et une cruche de jus de citrouille. Merci Merlin, Gryffondor et les autres !

J'amène le tout sur la table basse à coté de moi et me vautre à nouveau dans le canapé. Voila une journée fort productive ! Tout en mangeant un peu, je sors de mon sac ma dissert' déjà bien entamée de DCFM. Pendant une heure, j'arrive à me concentrer sur les caractéristiques des vampires, les points faibles et les forces, les sorts et l'histoire, tout ce que le professeur attend. Mais bientôt, les pensées parasites se multiplient, et quand la plume passe plus de temps suspendue en l'air que sur le papier, j'abandonne et me laisse aller dans le dossier trop mou.

Tomber amoureux, hein ?

Tomber amoureux. Tomber… amoureux… Quelle étrange expression. Pourquoi tomber ? C'est débile, c'est comme si on disait « il y avait une racine, alors j'ai trébuché, et je suis tombé amoureux. L'accident bête. » Peut-être parce qu'on devient amoureux par accident, comme on renverse un verre ou on casse une assiette. Merde, ca m'a échappé des mains : veux-tu m'épouser jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, ou plus prosaïquement jusqu'à ce que la réalité dissolve les mythes qu'on aura plaqués sur notre relation pour la rendre plus épique ? Les cœurs d'artichaut sont juste des gens très maladroits, qui trébuchent sans arrêt. Et moi je suis un funambule, toujours debout, sur le fil, sans jamais se casser la gueule dans ce piège grossier.

Ou bien on dit tomber parce que c'est une chute, une déchéance. C'était un homme bien. Et il a chuté, il est devenu un amoureux. Plus vraiment un homme, plutôt une chose flasque et molle qui roucoule ridiculement, qui glousse, qui rougit, une créature dépourvue de testicules qui dépend corps et âme de quelqu'un d'autre, parasite collant d'une autre personne. Quelle dramatique perte pour l'humanité. Il aurait pu faire des choses, bâtir un empire, créer une œuvre qui aurait marqué les siècles, soigner la variole du Dragon ou la fièvre du leprechaun, faire partie de la poignée de personnages qui auront marqué la décennie voire le siècle. Mais à la place, il va se mettre aux activités de couples, au squash, à la peinture sur soie, à la danse de salon, aux diners entre couples, à la musique de chambre, au shopping, à la vaisselle, au bricolage, et le temps qu'il aurait pu dédier à améliorer la société, il l'accordera désormais à tondre le gazon et à repeindre la barrière. Quelle désolante dégringolade.

Ou alors, je sais ! On dit tomber amoureux comme un soldat tombé sur un champ de bataille. Et d'ailleurs, cette explication là justifierait la métaphore de Cupidon et de ses flèches ! Ce petit enculé est l'ennemi public numéro 1, descendant un à un tous les hommes dignes de ce nom, pour les réduire à l'esclavage et, abêtis et diminués à l'état de loques baveuses, ces pauvres êtres finiront leur vie rongés par le remord et les regrets, dévastés par l'odieuse sensation d'être passé à coté de leur vrai potentiel parce que Mamour voulait une belle maison et que pour lui faire plaisir on a renoncé à ses rêves et à ses ambitions pour devenir comptable, un métier stable et qui gagne bien. Putain de guerre. Putain d'amour. Mais je suis un soldat invincible, ce petit salaud peut toujours se mettre ses flèches bien profond, je ne me laisserai pas attraper, je ne tomberai sur le champ de bataille de la romance mièvre. Je m'en sortirai entier, vivant, avec mon honneur intact. Amen. Que Merlin m'aide et me protège. Personne avant moi n'avait vaincu Voldemort, alors je n'en suis pas à un ennemi invincible près !

Je me sens apaisé, calmé. Je ne tomberai pas. Je laisse les chutes avilissantes aux autres. A ceux qui veulent être diminué à l'état de moitié d'un tout. Moi je préfère être un. Être unique et indépendant. Même si je suis le seul à résister et à sortir vivant de la bataille.

Serai-je vraiment seul ? J'énumère les gens que je connais, ceux qui ont été amoureux, ceux qui ne l'ont pas été.

Mes parents, amoureux.

Mes meilleurs amis, amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Les mecs du dortoir, amoureux.

Remus, amoureux de Tonks.

Sirius… je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai toujours eu la sensation qu'il ne regardait pas Remus comme on regarde un ami normal…

Dumbledore… Je ne préfère pas y penser !

Mac Gonagall, peut-être bien amoureuse de Dumbledore.

Cho, amoureuse.

Dudley… peut-être amoureux de lui-même ?

Voldemort, clairement amoureux de lui-même ! Les folies qu'il a perpétrées sont bien de celles qu'on commet par amour !

Mr et Mrs Weasley, amoureux.

Percy, amoureux.

Charlie, amoureux.

Bill, amoureux.

Fred et George… Bonne question! Je ne saurais pas dire.

Ginny, tristement et désespérément amoureuse.

Dobby… amoureux de son maitre, quel qu'il soit, et de moi qui l'ai délivré. En tout bien tout honneur s'entend.

Peu importe où je regarde, je ne vois que des gens amoureux. Je pourrais me sentir encerclé par ces zombies suceurs de cerveaux qui veulent m'entrainer dans leur camp de légumes, mais étrangement, c'est l'inverse : je me sens soudainement exclus. Exclus de la norme. Bien sur que je suis exclu de la norme, je veux dire, je suis the Savior, L'Elu, envoyé sur Terre pour sauver la veuve, l'orphelin et les petits chatons abandonnés. Mais j'avais quand même espoir que, ce détail – certes majeur – mis à part, je m'en sortais plutôt pas trop mal dans l'art d'être quelqu'un de banal ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ? Pas que je veuille que ça m'arrive mais… J'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Et ca fait quoi, au fond ? Parce que ça doit quand même être grandiose pour justifier toute la publicité qu'on peut en faire, tous les livres sur les étagères, tous l'imaginaire et la prétendue magie sacrée qui nimbe le mot « amour ».

Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux ? Comment ca arrive ? Est-ce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, pour que je n'en sois pas capable ? Est-ce que c'est un équipement de série dans le package Heroe ? Du genre offre exceptionnelle, pour un héroïsme hors du commun acheté, recevez gratuitement une armure anti-amour, une tong collector dédicacée par la grand-mère de Merlin et l'option jolis yeux verts en prime !

Pourquoi je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ? Parce que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la personne qui me convient, comme ils disent dans les romans, ou parce que je suis physiologiquement incapable de tomber amoureux ?

Je me rends compte que je me suis redressé, et que je suis assis, les yeux dans le vide, mes mains moites crispées sur le velours baroque du canapé. Je baisse les yeux et je me perds quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la couverture de mon moleskine renvoyant la lumière vacillante du feu. Je me sens mal, comme si j'avais fait une trop longue sieste, comme si j'étais fiévreux, courbatu.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Bordel, si je choppe le connard qui a écrit dans mon carnet, il va prier pour mourir vite et sans douleur !

Et merde, je suis déjà en retard ! Je devrais être chez Hagrid depuis plus de 5 min. Je me lève, remet mes chaussures tant bien que mal – comprendre ici « en me cassant la gueule comme une merde sur le tapis puant l'antimite » – avant de partir en courant vers la porte, et j'attrape au passage mon sac dans lequel j'ai jeté rageusement mon moleskine.

En déboulant dans le couloir, je suis obligé de faire une pause, saisi par l'air qui semble étonnamment frais et oxygéné après l'étouffant salon de vieille fille. Une fois les idées en place, je rejoins en courant la cabane d'Hagrid, qui balaye d'un geste nonchalant de la main mes excuses et mon embarras de retardataire impardonnable – d'autant plus impardonnable que c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je suis en retard à un rendez-vous avec Hagrid.

Peu à peu, j'oublie mes tracas, me laissant envelopper par la sensation familière et rassurante que me procure toujours une conversation avec Hagrid, plaisir d'être là teinté d'une nostalgie de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Je ris de bon cœur en apprenant qu'Hermione avait raison : le coup de soigner des oiseaux, c'était juste parce que Hagrid n'avait que ça sous la main, les mouettes faiseuse de tempêtes et les chouettes hulottes qui crachent de l'acide par les yeux ayant été retenues à la douane sorcière d'Estonie, de manière soi-disant incompréhensible et scandaleuse.

Un rendez-vous en chassant un autre, je quitte Hagrid presque à contre cœur pour filer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dans les vestiaires, la plupart des joueurs sont déjà là, en tenue. Je m'excuse et donne des instructions tout en enfilant ma tenue et en faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer le regard aiguisé et surtout affreusement orgueilleux que Ginny pose sur mon corps quand je me déshabille comme ça devant les autres – qui pour leur part s'en moquent éperdument.

La séance s'éternise un peu, les exercices que j'avais préparés prenant plus de temps que prévu. Mais quand à 19h45, je renvoie l'équipe au vestiaire, tout le monde est fier de ce qu'on a fait, moi en premier. Seulement quand je retourne me changer, l'image de mon moleskine ce matin me revient, et plus que le « tomber amoureux », c'est la note précédente qui retient mon attention : colle avec Rogue ! Meeeeeerde !

En quatrième vitesse, je retire ma robe, la jette dans mon sac, et tant pis pour la douche, je préfère arriver puant et affamé dans les cachots plutôt qu'une demi seconde en retard ! Enfin, ça, c'est l'idéal, parce qu'alors que j'allais sortir en courant des vestiaires, Ginny se plante devant moi, ne portant qu'une serviette de bain et son si seyant regard de chatte alanguie qui aurait pu me faire beaucoup d'effet dans un autre contexte.

« Harry, tu veux pas…

‒ Désolé Gin' mais là c'est carrément PAS le moment ! Je dois y aller ! »

J'ai été sec, je l'ai coupé, je l'ai bousculé et je n'ai même pas donné une excuse valable pour justifier ça. Autant dire qu'une discussion bien houleuse m'attend ce soir en rentrant au dortoir, prévision confirmée par son air vexé et offusqué.

Mais bon, je préfère ne gérer qu'un cauchemar à la fois, et je me concentre sur mes jambes, sur mon souffle, je fais de mon mieux pour oublier mes muscles qui brulent, ma trachée qui semblent en flamme, le point de coté qui palpite, lancinant. La douleur n'est qu'une information, parait-il.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte sombre, dans le couloir sordide et honni, je dois me plier en deux quelques secondes pour ne pas tomber. Quand les petites étoiles blanches qui dansaient devant mes yeux ont disparu, je toque à la porte en tentant de lire l'heure à la faveur de l'éclairage vacillant offert par les torches.

19h59 et quelques secondes. Merci Merlin.

Je toque à nouveau et passe ma main sur mon front, moite et collant. Je souffle comme un bœuf en rut, à se demander si je suis vraiment sportif. Je vais peut-être me mettre au footing un de ces jours.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je tambourine presque maintenant.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement théâtral sur la silhouette imposante et noire du plus sadique des professeurs.

« Potter. Vous êtes en retard. Il est 20h02. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je renonce aussitôt, tant parce que je n'ai pas assez de souffle pour me défendre que parce que son regard assassin m'ordonne de me taire. Lutter n'apporte rien, il aime trop sentir que je me débats.

Je retiens un soupir, et entre, docile. Ca va être long. Long et dur. (2)

Quand je ressors trois heures plus tard, j'ai les mains qui tremblent de rage, le gout du sang sur la langue à force de me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répliquer, mais je suis toujours muet. J'ai sagement et consciencieusement récuré les chaudrons les plus immondes de Rogue, gratté les chewing-gums sous la table et nettoyé parfaitement toutes les paillasses de potion. J'ai gardé le silence quand il a critiqué l'odeur de sueur que je dégageais, mon hygiène discutable, ma technique de nettoyage, mon intelligence, mon égo, mon ventre qui gargouillait, ma coupe de cheveux, mes chaussures, mon éducation, et même mes efforts pour être stoïque face à ses attaques perfides. Et finalement, il a abandonné la bataille pour ce soir, quand même ravi d'avoir réussi à me rendre dingue. On ne se refait pas.

Je souffle pour reprendre mon calme dans le couloir désert, et je décide de passer à la cuisine.

Pour la première fois, je trouve la cuisine quasiment déserte, sauf quelques elfes qui finissent de ranger la vaisselle fraichement lavée. Ils se précipitent autour de moi, comme toujours, et je finis par leur demander de quoi grignoter. C'est la besace pleine de restes de gâteaux du diner et de fruits que je repars.

Je prends d'abord le chemin de la tour, mais un coup d'œil à ma montre et je devine que je ne suis pas prêt d'aller au lit : Ginny est surement assise dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée – celle qui lui fait affreusement ressembler à sa mère – et son pied battant nerveusement l'air alors qu'elle m'attend pour me passer un savon pour mon attitude.

L'hésitation ne dure pas longtemps, et je prends à gauche au lieu d'aller à droite, rejoignant en quelques minutes un coin particulièrement calme que j'affectionne la nuit. De vastes fenêtres donnent sur le parc, et on est loin de tous les dortoirs, ce qui fait de cet endroit un lieu plutôt sûr la nuit, Rusard et les préfets prospectant plutôt dans les zones plus fréquentées, salles de classes vides et alentours des dortoirs.

Je m'assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le panorama du parc de nuit est tellement beau que j'oublie le contact désagréable de la pierre froide. En grignotant un morceau de Brownie, je regarde la lune qui jette des reflets scintillants sur l'eau calme du lac. Les arbres ondoient doucement dans le vent, les silhouettes des choses semblent découpées dans du velours noir, les contours sont très nets dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Tout dort.

Quel décor romantique. Si j'étais amoureux, ce serait surement le parfait écrin pour des pensées lyriques et grandiloquentes. Ô mon amour, toi qui, tel l'astre lunaire, transcende ma vie en l'illuminant, ton âme diaphane jetant des pépites étincelantes d'amour sur mon pauvre cœur terne. Ca ne veut rien dire, mais ça fait très romantique, non ?

Ou bien j'inviterais la fille de mes rêves ici, et, blottis sous la cape d'invisibilité, on s'embrasserait en se chuchotant des grandes déclarations, des promesses, des toujours.

Oui, si j'étais amoureux, je me déclarerais ici, avec ce décor en fond. Mais bon, je m'en moque, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux. Quitte à être le seul à résister !

« Potter, tu n'as pas l'impression que tu es loin de ton dortoir ? »

Inutile de me retourner, je sais qui c'est, et je devine même sa mine réjouie, rien qu'au son de sa voix, vibrante d'une pitoyable excitation à l'idée de m'avoir ainsi, soumis à son autorité. Je ne réponds même pas.

«Tu m'ignores Potter ? Tu crois que ça te sauvera ? »

Il a un sourire méprisant. Je le visualise parfaitement. Je dessers enfin les mâchoires.

« Je sors d'une colle avec Rogue, et j'allais me coucher. »

Il rigole, d'un rire lent, trainant, comme sa voix, comme s'il savourait cet instant, jubilant de sa puissance, suffisant et pédant.

« Tu es prié de dire le professeur Rogue, Potter ! Et la galerie sud n'est pas du tout sur le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Soit tu trouves une meilleure excuse, soit tu vas faire perdre pas mal de points à ta maison. Et peut-être le professeur Rogue consentira à tenter une fois de plus de corriger tes manies de transgresseur lors d'une colle supplémentaire ? »

Il jubile tellement qu'à mon avis, il va devoir rentrer changer de sous vêtement. Pitoyable fouine qui abuse de son pouvoir. Je laisse aller ma tête contre la vitre, le froid apaisant la migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez.

La tour et Ginny, ou ce couloir et Malefoy. Une autre colle avec Rogue. L'amour. Je ferme les yeux, fatigué, las. Derrière moi, Malefoy en rajoute et monologue sur mon manque d'éducation patent, chronique chez les rouges et or. Je crois qu'il commence à s'énerver parce que je ne réagis pas. J'ai autre chose à penser, mon petit dragon teigneux, ton manège ne m'intéresse pas ce soir. Parce que ce soir, je suis en plein doute. Est-ce que je suis heureux ? Est-ce que je veux tomber amoureux ? Est-ce que je dois tomber amoureux ? Est-ce que tout le monde tombe amoureux ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, pourquoi je suis le seul qui…

Une évidence me frappe. Malefoy ! Lui c'est un gros connard, il ne peut pas être amoureux ! C'est parfait ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Je me retourne brusquement, je le fixe, plein d'espoir, et ce revirement d'attitude le prend au dépourvu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? Rogue t'a fait boire une potion bizarre ?

‒ Dis Malefoy, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Ses jolis yeux gris s'écarquillent de manière hautement comique – qui aurait dit que l'aristocratique Malefoy Jr était capable de tirer une telle tronche de cake ? – et il me regarde, muet. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, une confidence, de la confiance, un soutien – même s'il ne sait pas qu'apprendre qu'il n'est pas amoureux serait rassurant pour moi – bref quelque chose qu'il n'octroiera jamais à son meilleur ennemi. Je décide de me livrer en premier, pour pouvoir espérer avoir une réponse. Je voudrais regarder ailleurs, mais à la place, je lève un peu le menton, je me redresse, et je le regarde bien en face. L'air confiant, et un ton calme, comme si je racontais des banalités.

« Tu vois, j'ai… il m'est arrivé un truc et… je suis pas amoureux de Ginny. Et en fait, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie. Alors je me demandais si… si c'était un problème. Je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas non plus amoureux, et je me suis dit que toi, vu que t'es un connard avec toutes les filles, tu ne peux clairement pas être amoureux ! »

Je suis fier de moi, mais il a l'air à la fois amusé et vexé, étrange mélange. Il me fixe longtemps sans rien dire, hésitant, avec un sourire étrange qui flotte sur ses lèvres fines. Je ne détourne pas les yeux.

« Désolé de te décevoir Potter, mais ce n'est pas moi qui serait ton sauveur. Je suis déjà tombé amoureux. »

Mes épaules s'affaissent, et je regarde mes mains, boudeur. Pas Malefoy. Qui alors ? Il n'y a personne dans ce foutu château qui soit épargné par le phénomène Fall In Love ?

«Puisqu'on en est à l'heure des confidences top secrètes… »

Je redresse la tête. Il est toujours là, planté, avec cette fois un sourire narquois totalement factice, visiblement en plein dilemme, comme le confirme sa voix un peu tremblante. Ses yeux, eux par contre, brule d'une espèce de détermination, d'une flamme inflexible.

« … je suis amoureux d'un mec. C'est pour ça que je suis un connard avec les filles comme tu te dis avec cette délicatesse qui te caractérise. Parce que j'en ai rien à faire d'elles. »

Je suis estomaqué. L'amusement fait briller ses yeux sans atteindre ses lèvres, comme s'il s'interdisait de sourire. Après quelques secondes pour encaisser, mon cerveau se met à tourner à toute vitesse. Mille questions me viennent, qui, quand, comment, est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ca avec un mec,… Mais je sais que je suis en terrain miné, une espèce d'étrange échange inexplicable entre nous s'est créé, un contact, un équilibre fragile.

« Et… pourquoi tu couches avec des filles ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt le voir ? »

Son éclat de rire est mesquin et méprisant, pas du tout simulé cette fois, et j'ai presque envie de l'insulter.

« Potter, c'est un _mec_ ! Je suis un _Malefoy _! Je peux pas être… ce que je suis. Avoir une femme, des gosses, et de l'argent, c'est ca mon avenir. Un point c'est tout ! »

Il le dit comme si c'était évident, indiscutable, clairement établi, mais je me sens révolté.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas à aller contre ce que tu veux juste pour faire plaisir à ton connard de père ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je continue.

« Et puis c'est méchant pour les filles qui t'aiment, elles ! Et tu passes à coté d'une belle histoire si ca se trouve, peut-être que le garçon qui te plait serait aussi… intéressé par… par toi. Après tout, tu as pas mal la cote avec les filles, ca doit être le cas avec les garçons ! Pourquoi se rendre malheureux parce qu'on aime quelqu'un qui est juste du même sexe que soi ! »

Je m'entends malgré moi prendre un ton enflammé, et je me tais. Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Je trouve que tomber amoureux c'est de la connerie, et tout d'un coup je défends l'amour ?

Il a l'air embarrassé maintenant.

« Potter, cherche pas, c'est pas la peine. En plus, même si je voulais, il est hétéro.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

‒ Il a une copine. »

Mince, que répondre à ça. Je le regarde. Il a l'air si triste soudain que ca me brise le cœur. Enfin ca me briserait le cœur si ce n'était pas Malefoy. Non, non, ca me brise le cœur, même si c'est Malefoy. Parce que c'est pas Malefoy, c'est Drago. C'est un humain tout à coup, là, ce soir, dans ce couloir désert.

« Toi aussi.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Toi aussi tu as une copine. Enfin toi aussi tu as l'air hétéro. Si ca se trouve, il est aussi gay au fond, et il le cache. Ou il le sait pas encore parce qu'il ne s'est jamais posé la question. »

Le regard que me lance Malefoy me donne envie de partir, de me cacher, de regarder ailleurs. C'est un regard intense, plein de gratitude et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Je ramène mes yeux sur le morceau de Brownie que je mangeais, continuant d'en grignoter quelques miettes pour me donner une contenance.

Merde alors, Drago est amoureux. Lui aussi. Il n'y a plus que moi alors ? Je suis anormal ?

Je remâche mes pensées quelques secondes, et il est plongé dans les siennes. Je me sens lourd, déprimé. Vaincu. C'est fini pour moi. Il était ma lueur d'espoir, l'espoir que peut-être, je pourrais être comme tout le monde, ou au moins comme quelqu'un. En désespoir de cause, je cherche quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, une consolation.

« Et ca te rend heureux ?

‒ De quoi ? De coucher avec des filles en pensant à un mec ? »

Sa violente franchise me fait rougir.

« Non… d'être amoureux.

‒ Si ca me rend heureux d'être amoureux ? »

Il se gratte la tête, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froissés, mettant un peu de désordre dans sa chevelure d'or blanc, et ce geste bêtement humain me donne envie de sourire, désacralisant un peu plus Malefoy et sa sainte couronne. Après quelques secondes, avec un sourire triste, il reporte son attention sur moi.

« Non. Ca ne me rend pas heureux, parce qu'il est dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, il embrasse d'autres lèvres, il serre un autre corps contre lui. Il ne sait pas que j'existe, enfin il ne sait pas que je… que je l'aime. Ca fait … ca fait mal. »

Alors l'amour rend malheureux ? Voila une raison fort valable pour ne pas tomber amoureux. Malgré une légère culpabilité, je me sens rassuré par sa souffrance. Il continue cependant.

« Mais oui, ça me rend heureux en un sens. Parce qu'avant, j'étais… un connard égoïste tourné uniquement vers moi-même. »

D'un regard, il m'interdit d'avoir l'air d'accord avec ce diagnostic.

« Maintenant, il y a lui, et même si personne ne le sait, même si personne ne le voit, ca change tout. Ca change ma façon de penser, et de voir les choses. J'ai l'impression que ca justifie mon existence. Ne pas aimer, c'est vivre pour soi. Quand on ne vit que pour soi, on ne sert à rien sur terre. Et puis aimer, c'est vivre plus fort, plus intensément. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sers à rien alors ? C'est ça ? Mais je suis désolé, moi j'ai DEJA servi ! J'ai pas juste servi à rendre heureuse une bonne femme et trois chiards, non non, j'ai servi à sauver des centaines de vies, et en quelque sorte, les enfants de toutes ces personnes seront un peu ma progéniture. J'ai assez donné ! Je suis furieux bêtement.

« Bon Potter, faudrait penser à rentrer dans ton dortoir. Peu importe qui tu fuis, il ou elle a dut aller se coucher. »

L'instant de grâce est fini. Je soupire, enfourne les quelques provisions restantes dans mon sac et saute de mon bord de fenêtre.

On se regarde en chien de faïence quelques secondes, on se jauge. Est-ce que ca changera quelque chose, cette intermède paisible entre nous ?

J'ai froid soudain. J'ai envie de réconfort. J'ai envie de deux bras autour de moi. J'ai envie de lèvres à embrasser. J'ai envie d'un corps à aimer, et d'une voix qui me murmure que je ne suis pas un connard égoïste qui ne vit que pour lui. J'ai envie de ne plus me sentir seul et exclus, j'ai envie d'avoir cette lueur qu'il a dans les yeux, cette certitude inébranlable qui le fait tenir debout malgré la douleur de ne pas pouvoir avoir qui il veut.

Je me détourne finalement, épuisé par cette journée, par le mal de crane qui pulse un peu au dessus de mon œil droit, par les questions et les doutes. Foutu moleskine. Il ira au feu demain.

J'ai déjà fait quelques mètres quand il m'interpelle.

« Tu veux pas savoir qui c'est,Potter ?

‒ Le garçon? J'ai préféré pas demander pour que tu ne m'envoies pas chier. Et puis c'est personnel.

‒ Merci. »

Il marque une pause, et j'amorce un geste pour partir.

« Tu m'aurais posé la question, je t'aurais répondu. »

Et il tourne les talons, un sourire énigmatique et fier sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, la fouine dormira bien, satisfaite d'avoir rendu dingue Harry Potter une fois de plus d'une manière inédite. Bêtement, je lui suis reconnaissant. Parce que même s'il a étouffé dans l'œuf l'espoir qu'il pouvait représenter, il m'a donné de quoi penser, de quoi détourner mon attention des deux mots qui tournent en boucle depuis ce matin dans mon crâne, de quoi oublier cette obligation que je ne peux pas remplir, cette tâche que je suis incapable d'accomplir.

Sur le chemin, je ne croise personne, et je me laisse tranquillement aller à des hypothèses plus ou moins valables sur l'identité de celui qui a réussi à faire fondre le cœur du prince de glace.

C'est quoi le pire, ne pas être amoureux, ou bien être amoureux sans espoir possible ? Ca c'est difficile de le dire quand on n'a jamais été amoureux. Il a l'air de penser qu'il est mieux à souffrir en silence, emmuré dans sa solitude, à aimer en secret quelqu'un qui l'ignore. Il en était si sûr… mais pourtant il y avait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux… Comment peut-on préférer cet état là à l'insouciance paisible de l'absence d'amour ? Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas malheureux. Je me sens… peut-être que comme il dit ma vie n'est pas d'une intensité folle, mais ca n'empêche pas le bonheur… Si ?

La salle commune est déserte, et tous les garçons sont profondément endormis dans le dortoir. Je finis par me laisser aller aussi, bercé par les ronflements lents de Ron dans le lit d'à coté. J'ai pas finis ma dissert' de DCFM, mais il me reste une heure de libre demain avant le cours. Je n'ai pas touché au devoir de potion. Et bien sur, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux. Une journée bien inutile sans doute. Quoique la rencontre avec Malefoy lui a donné un certain intérêt…

Mes rêves sont peuplés d'une fantomatique femme parfaite blonde que je pourrais aimer, et de Malefoy recroquevillé dans un coin en train de sangloter, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine, encore plus pale que d'habitude, le sang maculant ses mains délicates.

En me réveillant le matin, je me sens vaseux et perdu. Une journée pourrie qui commence.

La lumière qui rentre par la fenêtre est faible, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Après quelques minutes à tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, je me force à bouger, m'asseyant au bord de mon lit. Je mets mes lunettes et regarde l'heure. 6h04. Génial. Au moins je vais pouvoir finir ma dissertation, si j'arrive à me concentrer dessus.

J'ai un instant de panique : mon moleskine n'est pas à sa place. Et puis je me rappelle que je ne l'ai pas sorti de mon sac hier. Peut-être à cause de la lassitude, peut-être aussi de peur de trouver à nouveau une inscription pirate en bas de ma liste au matin.

Mais quand je l'ouvre, la page est blanche, personne ne l'a touché cette nuit. Un drôle de sentiment dans mon ventre, soulagement et … déception ?

Je chasse les idées parasites et je fouille dans les pages précédentes à la recherche des taches du jour. Finir la dissertation. Attaquer si possible la Potion. Et arrêter de se torturer, ça ce serait bien. Inévitablement, il y aura une confrontation avec Ginny. Je fais quoi ? Je lui parle, ou j'étouffe l'affaire ? Je préserve ma situation tranquille, ou je suis sincère et loyal envers elle et je lui apprends que sa cause est sans espoir ? Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Je tourne quelques pages. _Tomber amoureux_. Tomber amoureux, je veux bien, mais comment ? De qui ? Du bout du doigt, je caresse l'inscription fatale.

Dans un sursaut, je jette le carnet sur la table de nuit, amer, et me lève sans bruit pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand je sors, je me sens mieux, plus calme, déterminé à ne pas laisser un plaisantin gâcher ma journée. J'attrape ma sacoche et descend dans la salle commune, déserte. Il fait frais, je vais m'installer sur la table près de la cheminée, le feu ayant été rallumé par les elfes. Malgré quelques difficultés pour me remettre dans le bain, je finis cependant par me plonger dans le sujet et boucle enfin le devoir une bonne demi heure plus tard. Sept heures, on commence à entendre des bruits, le château commente à s'éveiller. Je range mes affaires étalées sur la table et je me laisse aller dans le fauteuil défoncé, écoutant mes camarades se mettre en branle dans les étages de la tour.

Tomber amoureux. Invariablement, les deux mots reviennent dans mon esprit.

Tomber amoureux.

Il faut que je sois sincère avec Ginny. Aujourd'hui ? Ou bien peut-être attendre le week-end… Je me frotte les yeux. Où est passé le courageux gryffondor ?

Tout lui dire, et après ? Je serais célibataire. Et pas plus amoureux pour autant. Juste encore un peu plus seul. Je me sentirais mieux ? C'est même pas sur. Mais je serais plus « disponible » sans doute. Des fois qu'il y ait mon âme sœur quelque part, pas loin, qui m'aime en secret sans oser m'approcher à cause de Ginny, un peu comme Malefoy.

Et si cette personne vient vers moi, est-ce que je le sentirais ? Est-ce que je tomberais amoureux ? Est-ce que ca sera évident et instantanée, genre « coup de foudre »? Ou est-ce que ca sera lent ? Est-ce que je tomberais amoureux un jour de toute manière ? Je suis peut-être pas prêt. Ou peut-être que c'est pas pour moi. Mais pourquoi pas moi si tous les autres…

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis comme tout le monde, ia pas de raison. Ca finira par m'arriver. Bien assez tôt. Moins on cherche et plus on a de chances de trouver parait-il. Alors je vais juste… attendre et laisser la vie se charger de tout, le destin ou je sais pas quoi aura qu'à décider à ma place si je veux tomber amoureux ou pas. Mais… ca n'interdit pas de rêver, pas vrai ?

De qui je pourrais bien tomber amoureux ? Elle sera belle, sans doute. Mais c'est secondaire, surtout elle aura confiance en elle. Elle sera forte, indépendante. Je sais que je suis censé être un héros qui défend les faibles, mais je suis fatigué de ca, fatigué de protéger des gens, de m'occuper des autres. Il me faut une fille qui sait s'occuper d'elle toute seule, pas une princesse fragile et délicate.

Elle doit me connaitre, je ne veux pas une fille amoureuse du Survivant, je veux une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Déjà là, je sens que le champ des possibles fond comme neige au soleil. Des filles qui me connaissent, il n'y en a pas des masses… Ginny, quoiqu'elle m'aimait déjà avant de me connaitre, et que l'image du héros lui plait bien plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. Hermione, qui aime Ron. Luna, qui … est Luna. Les filles de l'équipe de quidditch, mais il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté avec elles. J'aurais plus de chances si j'étais gay. Mais je préfère les filles. Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai jamais cherché à savoir si je pouvais être intéressé par les garçons, comme si ca allait de soi. Mais… ça va sans doute de soi non ? Je veux dire, on le sait quand on est gay… Je demanderais bien à quelqu'un, mais le seul en mesure de me répondre est mon pire ennemi vivant, alors faut pas trop compter là-dessus.

Bon, disons une fille, par défaut.

Grande ou petite ? Peu importe je suppose…

Blanche, métisse, noire ? Je ne sais pas, jusque là je suis sorti avec Cho et Ginny, alors je suppose plutôt blanche.

Les yeux ? Elles ont les yeux marrons toutes les deux, mais je crois que j'aime bien les yeux clairs, ca donne un regard plus… un regard différent. Plus intense.

Dans tous les cas, qu'elle soit petite ou grande, mince ou ronde, qu'elle ait les cheveux longs ou courts, elle aura du caractère, elle sera forte, elle m'enverra chier, et je m'engueulerais avec elle pour des conneries, parce qu'elle aimera avoir le dernier mot, comme moi. Ce ne sera pas une petite pintade qui parle potin et manucure, je pourrais parler sport avec elle, insulter Rogue avec elle. Ce sera une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, qui n'est pas mielleuse avec moi. Elle aura…

« Ah, t'es là Harry ! »

Je me retourne pour sourire à mon meilleur ami qui arrive, sa tignasse rousse en bataille, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« On va déjeuner ? Je mangerais un hippogriffe tout entier ! »

Je retiens mon « comme d'habitude quoi » et me lève de bonne grâce, laissant là mes suppositions sur la chieuse qui arrivera à me ravir mon cœur. Il me demande comment s'est passée ma colle, et m'apprend que comme je m'y attendais, Ginny faisait le pied de grue pour me parler hier soir, impatiente et de fort mauvaise humeur. Il n'en dit pas plus ni ne m'interroge et je lui suis reconnaissant pour sa pudeur. J'avais peur qu'il soit un frère protecteur et envahissant, mais il a toujours été très en retrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les discussions cessent quand nous arrivons à table, les autres n'étant pas encore là et un Ronald qui mange étant incapable de parler. Je suis tournée vers le reste de la salle, la joue appuyée dans ma paume, et je mange une tranche de brioche en regardant les gens affluer lentement, faisant monter peu à peu le niveau sonore de la Grande Salle.

Et cette fille là ? Non, je lui ai parlé une fois, elle est bête comme ses pieds.

Et celle là ? Rah elle a un œil qui dit merde à l'autre, ca me bloquerait, pas savoir qui elle regarde. Et puis j'ai pas envie de penser à Fol' œil quand je suis au lit avec ma nana…

La jolie brunette ? Non elle me regarde comme si j'étais le messie quand on se croise.

Parvati ? Non, vu ce que ca a donné pendant le bal de quatrième année, c'est même pas la peine ! Et puis en plus elle est tout le temps à glousser avec Lavande, au secours.

Elle, elle a ce tic bizarre avec des lèvres, je sais pas trop ce que c'est… Et puis je lui ai jamais parlé. Elle a l'air trop sérieuse de toute manière. Une Serdaigle à lunettes toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque… J'ai assez d'Hermione pour me houspiller à propos de mes devoirs en retard, ca ira.

Et elle, celle qui vient de je ne sais quelle ile lointaine ? Je ne sais plus son nom… Elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère, et…

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Je manque de tomber à la renverse tant l'introduction est sèche et violente. Couper ainsi mes rêveries alors que j'arrivais à avoir une humeur pas trop exécrable, c'est du sabotage. Pas coopératif pour deux mornilles, je me tourne vers la rousse furieuse ascendant hystérique qui me fixe, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny. Tu vas arrêter de hurler et t'assoir, pas besoin de faire un scandale, tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je prenne ce ton froid et impérieux, parce qu'elle se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche, se laisse tomber sur le banc à coté de moi – assez loin pour que sa jambe ne touche pas la mien, merci Merlin – et reste là, comme deux ronds de flan, à me regarder. Je finis ma tartine, en savourant son mutisme choqué, et en tentant d'éviter le regard indéchiffrable d'Hermione qui est arrivée en même temps que ma petite amie et s'est assise en face de Ron.

« Ecoute, désolé pour hier, j'étais pressé, colle avec Rogue. Ca a duré jusque tard. Et c'est tout, pas de quoi chier un sablier. »

J'ai été posé, léger, presque indifférent, et je ne sais pas si je dois être fier de moi ou bien honteux. En tout cas, ça marche, elle attrape une tasse et se sert un café au lait, la mine maussade mais surtout muette.

Je vais lui parler. Ce soir, on doit diner ensemble. Je lui dirais qu'on va arrêter les frais. Tant pis pour ce que ça coute, tant pis pour la solitude. Au pire, si l'amour ne se pointe pas et que j'en ai marre de l'attendre, je pourrais toujours prendre n'importe quelle groupie potable, ca suffira bien pour m'occuper et servir d'exutoire. Ginny mérite la vérité, parce que c'est une amie, parce qu'elle compte, et que je la respecte. Lui faire perdre son temps comme ca, c'est pas digne de moi, pas digne des valeurs que je suis censé suivre, non pas en tant que héros, mais en tant que moi-même.

Rasséréné par la décision, je profite de cet apaisement de courte durée – je vais vite sentir monter le stress en prévision de cette confrontation – et je retourne à mon observation.

Tiens, les Serpentards. Pansy … ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle a ce qui faut niveau caractère, et pas de risque pour qu'elle m'idolâtre. Mais elle me déteste, élément gênant. Je vais pas me mettre à aimer quelqu'un qui me hait ! Genre « Lord Voldemort, voulez vous m'épousez ? ». Ou bien Malefoy tiens !

Justement, il arrive, quelques pas derrière Pansy. Il a l'air tranquille, comme toujours. Sa nonchalance naturelle doit faire beaucoup d'effet aux filles. Cette confiance indestructible qu'il a, cette force froide, c'est intriguant je suppose, je veux dire, on a envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière, qu'est-ce qui peut bien justifier une telle certitude d'être un être divin ? Son argent ? Son intelligence et sa culture qui sont indéniables et qui m'inspirent le respect, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute ? Une grosse bite ?

Je souris devant la connerie de mes réflexions.

Il a l'air détendu en tout cas, pas particulièrement fatigué. Presque heureux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'a pas l'air ravagé par le désespoir malgré son amour impossible, ni anxieux à l'idée que je dévoile le secret qu'il m'a révélé hier. Il répond à l'interpellation d'un Serpentard derrière lui, le gratifiant du fameux sourire estampillé Malefoy, ironique et charmeur à la fois. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, et je me dis que le blond, c'est quand même sacrément beau. Cette nuance là surtout. Et elle va tellement bien avec le gris clair de son regard pénétrant, c'est presque rageant. En fait, je réalise qu'il est drôlement beau. C'est injuste qu'un tel connard soit aussi gâté par la nature. Le garçon qu'il aime à beaucoup de chance d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention, parce que ca doit être vraiment…

« Aïe !

‒ Harry ! Ca fait dix fois que je t'appelle !

‒ Oui bah c'était pas la peine de me péter trois cotes avec ton coude pour autant !

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fascinait comme ça ? Tu regardais Malefoy ?

‒ Quoi ? Non ! Je… regardais rien de spécial. Je réfléchissais. Bon tu veux quoi ?»

Je passe à Ron le pot de confiture de fraises et en relevant la tête, je tombe sur le regard interrogatif et un peu inquiet d'Hermione. Incapable de soutenir le regard de ma meilleure amie, je hausse les épaules en tentant de prendre l'air innocent tout en baissant les yeux sur mon reste de lait, sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

Quand je relève les yeux furtivement quelques secondes plus tard pour m'assurer qu'Hermione était passée à autre chose, je la trouve en train de regarder quelque chose sur ses genoux avec un sourire d'intense satisfaction, un crayon de papier à la main. En me tortillant aussi discrètement que possible, je parviens à apercevoir un moleskine très semblable au mien mais dont la couverture est soigneusement plastifiée, et dont plus de pages sont déjà utilisées. D'un geste lent et précis, elle raye proprement une ligne de son écriture ronde et aérée de fille, son sourire enchanté grandissant encore un peu plus…

* * *

NOTES

(1) Un guide-âne, ca désigne la feuille couverte de traits horizontaux (ou de quadrillage) que l'on place sous une feuille blanche pour écrire droit.

(2) Oh oui, on pourrait ajouter quelque blague de mauvais gout. Ce serait facile. Trop facile. Un peu de tenue et de concentration, s'il vous plait !

* * *

Voila, ca c'est fait. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Pas un OS transcendant. Un truc écrit un peu comme ça, faute de mieux, faute de temps et de motivation, parce que lancer de grands travaux était pas possible, alors j'ai fais mon petit texte sans grande ambition, comme un construit une cabane en draps faute d'avoir les blocs de granites et les ouvriers pour construire un fort médiéval. En attendant d'avoir mieux à vous proposer, je vous offre déja ca!

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'éventuellement reviewer pour dire tout ce que vous voulez.

A bientot

Bise

Nella


End file.
